Golden AK.762
|unlock = 17 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $372,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.107 |damage = 80 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 44 |concealment = 11 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 2.8 |reload_max = 3.87 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Golden AK.762 assault rifle is a community primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #27. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Golden AK.762 was released alongside the Gage Sniper Pack DLC as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the Payday 2 Official Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except Concealment, which is 11. The cost is also higher at $372,000 instead of $350,000. Summary Pros: * Same pros as the base AK.762. Cons: * Same cons as the base AK.762, however, the Golden AK has lower concealment. * Slightly more costly than the standard AK.762. * Higher level lock than the AK.762. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Extra= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia *The Golden AK.762 is simply a gold and diamond plated version of the AK.762, which was based off of the AKMS. The metallic components of the rifle, sans the bolt which is silver-coated, are all plated with gold including the magazines, the wooden parts receive a brown, shiny coat of varnish, and the upper handguard is additionally studded with diamonds. ** In reality, it is exceedingly impractical and uneconomical to gold-plate a firearm for any reason other than display, as the wear and tear occurred during use will damage the plating since pure gold is very soft, and undo most of the effort and money went into customizing the weapon. * The two achievements added on release of this weapon are references to several movies. **The achievement "The Man with the Golden Gun" is a reference to the James Bond movie and book of the same name. The Golden Gun in the story belonged to Francisco Scaramanga and was very compact, being made with pure gold components and could be disassembled into a set of innocuous items (a lighter, pen, cigarette case and a pair of cufflinks) so that it could be smuggled past security measures. PAYDAY 2's Golden Gun, however, is practically its polar opposite, having an abysmally low Concealment total. ***The 6 kills required to unlock it might also be a nod to Scaramanga's total kill count in the movie, both on and off-screen. **The achievement "Build me an army worthy of Crime.net" is a reference to this line spoken by Sauron to Saruman in "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", with "Crime.net" replacing "Mordor". * The Golden AK.762 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. Gallery 2014-05-08 00002.jpg|Golden AK.762 introduced on 8 May 2014. Shown here unmodified. 2014-12-10 00007.jpg|Modified Golden AK.762 with 8 mods Golden AK.762 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. References ru:Золотой AK.762 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Community items Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)